


The Man in the Red Shirt

by ArgentDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Post-Exo Planet No. 5 EXplOration concert, just a shipper fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDeer/pseuds/ArgentDeer
Summary: After the EXO Planet 5 EXplOration concert was over, Jongdae's attention is caught by someone that he did not expect to see that night.





	The Man in the Red Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty shippy. I also want to apologize for writing about something that was pretty cute all on its own and turning it into something that's just...shippy.
> 
> Please forgive my shippy heart. TvT
> 
> ~~~  
🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

Jongdae knew what he saw the minute the man in the plain red T-shirt stood up from the audience. He glances up at the overhead monitor, heart dropping as his eyes go wide. There, amongst familiar faces in the crowd, holding an EXO lightstick with a beaming smile on his face is his love. Minseok. His turns back to the crowd, almost too quickly. Their eyes meet and he gapes. His head feels like it's spinning. He feels a hand tug him backstage, drawing his attention away. He looks back, heart dropping when he sees that the familiar character that warmed his heart disappears into the crowd. A sad smile is carved on his face, tears threatening to choke him. Someone hugs him then and it feels like his whole world is falling apart. He clings to the arm wrapped tightly around his neck, tears finally spilling onto a very familiar and very soft red shirt.

"You did wonderful, Jongdae-ah," a voice whispers softly.

He wants to speak, but his tongue is tied. The tears are endlessly falling, but he wants them to stop. He wants to stay like this, wrapped up in his hyung's arms, but he knows it won't last long. But he focuses on the short time that they are granted together. A very soft, gentle kiss is planted on his lips as the other body pulls away. One more kiss is planted on the tip of his nose. The last of three back upon his lips. For the first time since their embrace, Jongdae opens his eyes and stares at the warm brown eyes staring softly back at him. They're also glistening with beads of tears, but those have yet to fall.

"I miss you, hyung," he whispers. "So much."

Minseok kisses him once more. "Just a few more months."

Jongdae counts the minutes when Minseok leaves him. They stare at each other one last time before the door leading backstage shuts. He lets out a sigh, watching as Jongin approaches him with a sad but understanding smile. He hugs the taller man before going to join the rest of the members.

**Author's Note:**

> I only really thought about this now...after many days since the cute news about how Xiumin went to see EXO's concert just a few days ago. I'm sorry if this is really shippy...I couldn't help it...my XiuChen heart just really wanted to write something for these two. TvT


End file.
